


Draco a Veela

by AmethystRose331



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding, Homophobia, M/M, My First Fanfic, Please Don't Hate Me, Soulmates, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Lucius Malfoy, Veela Mates, ron is homophobic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystRose331/pseuds/AmethystRose331
Summary: Harry and Draco are currently entering the new year. Year 7. Where the grades get harder and Voldemort is still on the hunt for Harry. When one Day Draco finds out that he is a veela and that his mate is the one and only Harry potter, the boy who he not only tormented for years but secretly likes. Will a relationship spark at the mutual feelings, or will it all crumble down into dust as Voldemort's threat grows, and the pressure to find the half blood prince settles?!!Some things have changed to fit story!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this in google docs so the chapters are shorter than i thought.

**_Harry's POV_ **

" Watch It Potter". I hear Malfoy say as I'm falling onto the cold hard floor near the library, which seems to be oddly deserted. "You know, Potter" I hear Malfoy ask me with a hint of sarcasm. You've been very clumsy lately, If you keep it up you might just have a little accident and ruin that perfect little face of yours." I get myself off of the floor and tell him "I'm not the only one who's going to have an accident, Malfoy, you'll have one too if you don't keep your mouth shut" Malfoy seethes with anger and spins on his heels "This isn't over Potter." he spat back.

 I skip going to the library like I was originally going to do and head to the Gryffindor common room. When I get to the portrait of the fat lady she asks me the password,Caput Draconis, and I head inside. "The common room has a roaring fire, stuffed armchairs, and a great view of the windows. The dormitories are reached by climbing the winding mahogany staircase, decorated with crimson and gold. The four-posters are covered with thick scarlet blankets because we have windy nights up in the towers, and are embroidered with gold. Gold chandeliers cast warm glows all around." **(from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone)**

 In the common room I find that there is only two people, Neville and Dean Thomas, which means that Hermione and Ron are probably out visiting Hagrid, without me, as usual. "Hey Harry" says Neville. "Hey Neville what're you and Dean doing?" I ask. "Oh we're just playing exploding snap you want to join?" Dean chimes in. "No thanks" I say "Im-im just gonna go and grab my broom and fly around the field for a bit and uh Neville" -Yes?" He asks looking away from his game. "Um.. are you able to meet up around 12, in the usual spot?" I ask hopefully. "Of course Harry any time" he says with a big smile. "What's that supposed to mean" I hear Dean ask with clear jealousy. "Nothing love" I hear Neville say to Dean.

 I smile and turn to walk up the stairs to the boy's dorms. I open my trunk which is filled with broken quills, parchment, what little clothing I own, and my most prized possessions. Which consist of my picture album of my parents, my broom, my invisibility cloak, my glasses, my wand, and my Marauders map. I grab my broom and head out to the field.

 When I get to the field I mount on my broom and kick off. I fly close to the clouds and look down at the ground. I love how everything looks smaller when your up high, how things seem calmer, quieter even. You know how everything gets too be too much? Too loud? It's almost as if this never existed when you are up in the sky. It is almost addicting. I fly down to a tree near the lake and sit down on the ground. My mind starts to spin and soon I find myself starting to think about Malfoy and our argument earlier. That's when I noticed this one word.

 "Wait" I said aloud "he called my face perfect!" Why would he say that? Does that mean he could like me in the same way? Could he love me? I quickly pulled myself out of those thoughts. No point in getting my hopes up. I Quickly realized that it was dark so I quickly head back to the castle. When I get inside I rush up the steps to the fat lady portrait and say the password. "Caput Draconis". I rush into our dormitories. When I get there I throw my broom into my trunk and look at the clock, 11:48, "Great" I mutter under my breath. I could've gotten caught by Filch or worse Snape. I realize Neville is probably waiting for me down in the Room of Requirements. I grab my invisibility cloak and start on my way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the way i have written the fic is where one scene happens in Harry's POV andthe that same scene will be in Draco's POV. Sorry if that annoys anyone

**_Draco pov._ **

I was on my way back to the dorms, from the library, when I felt something hit my shoulder. I looked at the thing that fell and noticed that it was Potter. "Watch it Potter" I said trying to sound harsh. I get in a slightly crouching position and say "you know Potter, you've been very clumsy lately. If you keep It up you might just have a little accident and ruin that perfect little face of yours". _What just came over me? Wait a minute. Did I just say perfect? Oh my god I did! Please don't notice, please don't notice_. I get back to a standing position as fast as possible to avoid a punch that never came just seconds before Potter gets up.

 "I'm not the only one who's going to have an accident, Malfoy you'll have one too if you don't keep your mouth shut", he says. I was starting to get angry, but not at Potter, I was angry because I called his face perfect in front of him, but Potter either A.) Didn't hear what I said or B.) He did and just decided to ignore it. I push away my thoughts and say "This isn't over Potter", spin on my heel and walk to the Slytherin dormitories. I get to the stairs and get to the portrait of a serpent. I say the password "Pure-blood" and sit down on a couch in the common room.

 "The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling, from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of them, and several Slytherins were silhouetted around it in carved chairs." **(from Philosophers Stone)** Soon Crabbe and Goyle walk in and sit on the couch with me. "You okay Draco?" Asked Crabbe. "Yeah I'm fine"I lied. "Do you know where Pansy is?" I ask him. "I think she is with Blaise in the library" he replies, "Ok thanks".

 I get off the couch and head to the library. I walk down halls hoping I won't run into Potter again. When I get to the library I see Pansy sitting with Blaise reading. I walk up to them "Pansy" I say in almost a whisper. "Yes" she says looking up "Draco?" She furrows her brows in confusion. "Pansy I need to talk to you it's about them". Pansy gives me the knowing look and whispers " Meet me in the girl's dormitories at 12 ok?". "Thank you" I say and I walk off. When I get to the portrait and go into the common room I head up to the boy's dormitories. 

When I get to my room i see a sight that scares the crap out of me. I jump a foot and say "Father?! What are you doing in here???". He chuckles and says "follow me" I follow him and he leads me to Dumbledore's office. He says "lemon drop" to the gargoyle and the gargoyle moves revealing the entrance. We climb up the stairs and I ask my dad "What's this all about" but he just ignored me and continued walking up the steps.

 When we get to Dumbledore's office we see that Dumbledore is already waiting for us. "His office was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. There was also an enormous, clawfoot desk, and, sitting on a shelf behind it, a shabby, tained wizard's hat — the ".(from Philosophers Stone)

 "Hello Mr.Malfoy" he turns to me "Draco" he turns back to my father and says "How are you today?". " Good" my father replies, Dumbledore turns to me and asks " Draco do you know why you're here?". " No sir, and um if you don't mind me asking why is that reason". He chuckles "Lucius you haven't told him yet" he said. " No I haven't I thought that you might be able to help, and I think he should know since his birthday is in two days **(I know his birthday isnt during school but go with it)** , and I thought you could help me tell him". 

I am really confused but also annoyed that they just won't tell me already. "Draco" I look up and see that Dumbledore is looking at me "yes sir". "Draco do you know what a veela is" he asked "yes sir" I said confused "but what does that have to do with me?" this is where my father speak up "Well Draco you are a veela". Confusion and panic set over my face. I guess Dumbledore must've seen, so he spreads his arms out wide and gets a devilish grin on his face and say's "Surprise"!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's pov

~Flashback, Neville is probably waiting for me down in the room of requirements I thought. I grabbed my invisibility cloak and head to the room of requirements.~

When I get to the Room of Requirements I see that the room changed to a room with a couch, one tall table, two chairs, and a big coffee table. There is bookshelves all over the walls filled up with books. The couch was black with silver lining,and grey pillows,the table was about knee high and was made of glass,the chairs were just a smaller version of the couch and the coffee table was made of wood with tilde signs as a border around the table(~).

Overall it looks like a place Hermione would be in to read. I start to wonder if maybe Hermione was here but that was quickly gone when I find Neville already sitting on the couch waiting for me. "Hey Harry" he said "Hi Neville how are you" I ask as I go to sit down with him on the couch. " I'm good" Neville takes a deep breath and says "So, what'd you wanna talk about Harry?". " oh umm, I - I -uh wanna talk to you about uhh d-Draco" I mentally curse myself for stuttering like a blundering idiot. 

"Spit it out Harry." Neville says. "Sorry, I um wanted to talk to you about Draco, er I mean Malfoy." I say Neville being the only one who knows about my gayness and my crush on Draco gave a big smile and said rather calmly " what about Draco?". "Ok well um I was on my way to the library to go and study for our potions test, just like Hermione said I should do, when I accidentally bumped into him making me fall on the ground, and well when he was talking he said that my face umm that my face was um that my face was perfect". 

I explained but said the last word, perfect, so quietly i'd be surprised if Neville heard me, of course he didn't. "What was that last word Harry? I didn't quite hear you." "oh I said that he called my face perfect." I could feel the blood rush to my face making it go red. "He did well that's bloody amazing right?" he asked me with curiosity. "Ya well I guess but it was probably an accident I mean Malfoy's make accidents right?"

Neville looked at me with shock on his face due to how fast I was talking "calm down Harry do you need a drink?" he asked me "umm ya sure water's fine" "ok Harry one water coming up" as Neville said this two glasses of water appeared on the wooden coffee table. I grab my glass and say a thanks to Neville "but you don't think he said it on purpose do you Neville?" 

"Well Harry I don't know, but I imagine it was most likely a mistake" a sigh of relief washes over me when I hear him say that, yes i'd be happy if he liked me but it's kind of scary when the guy who's tormented you for almost six years straight comes out of nowhere with saying my face was perfect. I take a drink of water when Neville asked me a question I thought he would never ask, well I did but I didn't think he would this soon. 

" so uh Harry have you decided on if your telling everyone that you're gay?" I almost spit out my drink at these words. "Uhh not really Neville why?". "Well I just think you know you should tell them at some point of time, you know what they say the sooner the better" I thought about it for a second "Neville if I do tell them, not saying that I am, but would you help me?" I ask with hope. He smiled and said "Sure ya Harry anything for you" I was so grateful he said yes "thanks Neville I don't know what i'd do without you" "no problem Harry". 

I clap my hands and said " so how are you and Dean?". we talked for a bit till I had checked the time, I stared at my watch in disbelief "Neville it's 3 o'clock in the morning and we have classes and a test tomorrow we should probably go to sleep". Neville looked just as shocked as I was when I told him the time "ok Harry". He said standing up.

We walked to the gryffindor tower and tell the fat lady portrait the password all under the invisibility cloak. When we get in the common room we take the cloak off and were relieved to see the common room empty. We walk up to the boys dorms and before we head inside Neville stops me and say "night Harry and do try to think about telling everyone about that whole thing and uh night". "thanks Neville I will and night". We go into the room and get in our beds where we soon fall asleep.


	4. chapter 4

Draco POV

~Flashback, "Well Draco you are a veela". Confusion and panic set over my face. I guess Dumbledore must've seen, so he spreads his arms out wide and gets a devilish grin on his face and say's "Surprise!"~ 

"I'm-I'm a what?!" I almost screamed. My father looked rather annoyed as he said " yes draco your veela!". I couldn't believe what I was hearing " but how?". He didnt say a word but answered me by getting up from his chair and sprouting long black wings. I was speechless and couldn't breathe. He walked over and sat back in his chair. 

"Now draco there is some things you need to learn, a veela when they go through there inheritance get black wings that can turn into razor sharp blades when you are angry or when you're mate is in trouble. Veelas often get a more feminine look meaning your eyes will be a brighter color, your face will be more round and your hair will grow about an inch or two longer." he explained. 

I was about to make a smart remark about my father's hair but he said something before i could "and no draco that is not why my hair is this long. Anyways" he continued " a veela also has a mate whether their mate is female or male you don't know until you find them". I was confused, I furrowed my eyebrows and asked " how does a veela find their mate?".

" Well.." my father explained " you know a person is your mate when you start getting more attracted to the person, you'll be more possessive, and you'll know because of their aura", "aura?" I asked. "An aura is a color of one's soul, you and your mate will have the same aura". I open my mouth to speak but close it when my father said "you will know what your/mates aura looks like when you go into your inheritance. 

When you go into your inheritance you will get a lot of pain in your back because of your wings and pass out. When you pass out you will see a color which is your mates as well as your aura". "Now" he said turning to dumbledore "i think it's safe to assume that you are giving draco a room to himself and the rest of the week without classes?". 

Dumbledore got a twinkle in his eye and said "of course" my father goes to the fireplace and headed home I turn to leave bidding Dumbledore goodbye but he stops me "oh draco good luck and best wishes to you and your mate. I will show you your new room tomorrow and send you an owl for the time you should meet me in my office" I say my thanks and walk out the door. 

With this new information I head toward the Slytherin towers. Still in disbelief, because everything happened so fast! I look at the time 11:48, I walk up to the girls dormitories and knock quietly on Pansy's door. She opened the door and ushered me inside. When she closed the grainy wooden door she quickly sat me down into a sitting position on a soft emerald green and murky grey chair.

She sat in another chair across from me and said "spill". I breathed in sharply and explained to her everything. From being a veela, to my inheritance, and to my fight with Potter. When I was finished I wait for Pansy to speak, only she didn't. I could hear the ticking of a clock in the background. Tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock. "Well?" I asked

"oh sorry" she apologized "I just have a million questions to ask and I don't want to ambush you with them". "Well" I said sighing " ask away. "Ok" she started "how are you a veela?" "my father". "How is he a veela?" "I don't know he didn't tell me". "Ok" she started "who is your mate?" "I don't know and won't know till I have my inheritance". "OK last question who do you WANT your mate to be?". I stood up and said "I think that's enough questions for today" and walked to the door. "Besides you already know that answer". I said and walked out the door. When I got out of the room I heaved a sigh and said "I love my dramatic exits".(ew i just realized im so cringy) I walk back to my shared dorm and I get into bed and try to fall asleep.

~the next day~

I wake up and rub my eyes. I get up out of bed still wearing the clothes from yesterday. On the bed across the room I see Blaise. "What took you so long Draco you never take this long to get up?" he said. "Rough day yesterday" I said. I was deciding if I should tell Blaise what I told pansy, I mean he should have the right to know. I have known him longer than i've known pansy. "Hey blaise" but i was interrupted by a furious looking pansy. "You guys It's almost time to go to our first class AND you haven't even gotten dressed yet!" she shrieked. "Get ready NOW!" and she stormed out of the room. Blaise whistled over on his side of the room "wonder what's gotten her all riled up?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry If these past chapters are crap, I started writing this around 2 years ago and my writing style has changed a lot, I am currently in the process of writing Chapters 6 and 7. I post this first on wattpad so If you happen to find this on wattpad then you have an advantage.

Harry's pov

~flashback"We walk up to the boys dorms and before we head inside Neville stops me and say "night Harry and do try to think about telling everyone about that whole thing and uh night". "thanks Neville I will and night". We go into the room and get in our beds where we soon fall asleep"~

I woke up for the one hundredth time and groaned. Every time i try to sleep i always end up waking up again. I sit up in my bed and pull the covers off of me revealing cold air to my shirtless body. I walk over to my trunk and throw a shirt on and grabbed my invisibility cloak. With my invisibility cloak in hand i walk out of the dorm and into the common room to find i'm not the only one up. I see a girl crying on one of the red and gold couches. It looks like someone familiar to him, that's when harry realized who it was.

"Hermione?" i asked, the girl rose up her head and revealed her face with red rimmed eyes and flushed appearance. She opened her mouth to try and say something but she only let out a sob and which she buried her face back into her lap with her hands up to her head and cried. I rush over dropping my cloak and sit down next to her. She stops crying for a second and lifts her head up " harry, R-ron he broke up with m-me" she said with her voice raw and coarse most likely due to her crying for long periods of time.

I looked at her with great sadness and wrapped my arms around her in which she leaned into me whilst she cried. Thinking of what to say i say the first thing that comes to mind "Oh hermione i'm so sorry this happened to you. Ron he doesn't deserve you, you are to good for him. It was like he was the devil and you were a goddess, it just wasn't meant to be" I told her. "Where did that come from?" I thought to myself. Hermione pulled out of the hug wiped away a few stray tears, turned to me and said "that was beautiful harry. Where'd you come up with something like that?".

"Honestly I don't know" I replied. She let out a dry laugh and got up off the couch and said "Well I'm going to go to bed now. See you tomorrow. G'night harry." and walked to her dorm room. Thinking i have had enough of today i grab my invisibility cloak get off the couch and head back to bed. "What a day' i muttered as i fell into bed where i was met with the loving embrace of sleep.

The next day

I woke up to Ron smacking me over and over with a pillow. What the hell harry!? What is wrong with you?. "What?" I say still being drowsy from my restless sleep. "I have been hanging upside down throwing up slugs for the past hour by not only Hermione, but you too! My best friend, and neither of you even came back to help me down!" Ron yelled back. I groaned remembering the events prior.

-After going to bed " he had a really bad feeling about things so he went up to the girls dorms, to where Hermione sleeps to see if she is awake. She was. "Harry what are you doing here?!" she whispers harshly. " I felt bad about what..you know.. Ron did to you and even though i am scratch that was his best friend. I think he deserves a punishment of sorts." i reply with a grin " harry are you serious?" she asks with wonder and hop in her eyes "deadly" 

\- reality pulls back at him "Well maybe if you weren't such an arse to her then maybe we wouldn't have done it in the first place!" I screamed back while pushing him out of my way to get dressed. "Whatever" he said storming out "i don't need you and i especially don't need hermione. My watch beeped signaling me to get ready. Hermione had it enchanted to where i would get up when it beeped so i won't be late. I grab my stuff for potions and go down to breakfast. 

The day seems to drone on and on. As normal we seem to lose many points for just existing in Snape's class. Oddly for once he doesn't see or get into any fights with Draco. Not that he'd ever admit it out loud to anyone but possibly Neville, he actually misses him. Now to anyone who doesn't know about how he feels about Draco they would just assume that he is having a bad day, or Snape pissed him off. 

Only issue is that Neville does know. Before lunch harry decides he is going to get a book from the library when he is pulled to the side. " hey what are you doing? Get off me!" he says while struggling. " Harry" Neville snaps. Realizing its neville and not someone trying to kill him ie: voldemort, he relaxes. "S-Sorry Neville, its just things seem to be quiet with Voldemort this year and i must be getting paranoid". Neville sighs

"harry you appear to be very attached today. Is there something on your mind? Malfoy?" . " no neville i'm fine really, I mean yeah i havent seen malfoy at all today but i'm fine" Neville raises an eyebrow almost in disbelief " Harry are you worried about telling everyone your secret?" Harry's eyes widen in shock and he tries to reply but no words come out. " i mean harry everything will be okay I'm sure Ron and hermione will be okay with it".

Hearing the name ron he flinches. " Okay Um Neville now that i think about it there is something I need to tell you. I am not friends with ron anymore and neither is Hermione either. Now before you freak out let me explain." Neville cuts him off saying they should probably talk somewhere less private. They decide to go into their shared dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this, these are my older chapter everything else from now on are all newer chapter. When I am done with the book I will go through and edit some things Again I first started writing this on wattpad so if you have the story on there you have an advantage. I dont know how to link it so if you want to find it just type in the title and it has a picture of hands (you'll know what I mean if you saw it)   
> thanks for reading and Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Draco POV

~flashback ""Hey blaise" but i was interrupted by a furious looking pansy. "You guys It's almost time to go to our first class AND you haven't even gotten dressed yet!" she shrieked. "Get ready NOW!" and she stormed out of the room. Blaise whistled over on his side of the room "wonder what's gotten her all riled up?"~

I pull myself out of bed, and quickly make my way to the bathroom. I shower quickly, attempt to make my hair look as neat as possible, and get dressed.

Contrary to popular belief i don't actually take hours and hours to get ready, i mean yes I have a higher maintenance on my hair, but you would too if your hair went just below your ears, and really all i do is brush my hair making sure there is no knots and on occasion use gel. Deciding i look decent I head down to the Grand hall and take my place at the Slytherin table.

I got there just as the owls were coming into the grand hall to drop off mail. Looking up at the owls I recognize my family's signature Black owl, Perseus. When the letter arrives I see that it's from my father and quickly open it.

Dear Draco,

I hope you will be comfortable in your own rooms, and I trust that if you have any questions you can ask Me, or Severus if you so desire. I highly recommend you go and read on veelas, that way you will have some previous knowledge before you go into your inheritance. If you want I can send you in a book or two on Veelas. I will be meeting with the headmaster later tonight to talk to him on some more, darker matters, and can drop them off by then if you wish.

Please write a response as quickly as you can so I know if i should look for the books.

Sincerely your father,

Lucius malfoy.

I set the letter next to me and grab a piece of toast.Standing up i grab my letter and take a bite of toast. Before I get far Pansy grabs my wrist.

"Where are you going?"

I sigh " i got a letter from my father and I was going to go and write a response"

Hearing this she let go of my arm but not before scolding me to not be late to any classes. I quickly make my way out of the grand hall and was almost to my tower when I ran into Dumbledore.

"Ah malfoy just the person i was looking for", he makes a motion for me to follow.

"Hello headmaster, what do you need me for?"

"Well I promised to show you your new rooms, and figured I would show you now so you can get situated"

I followed him as we headed down a hallway. When we turned I recognized the room of requirements, but instead of stopping we passed right by. We went up some stairs into a small tower. They stopped.

"Here are your rooms Mr. Malfoy, should you need anything, have any complaint, or are missing anything please call."

"Thank you sir, but what about my classes?"

"Well seeing how your inheritance is in two days I've decided to give you the day off, all your teachers are informed of course, but I strongly suggest you read up all you can on Veelas. If you have any questions you have me, your father, and Professor snape."

Glad that I don't have to go to classes and deal with all the other kids I nod in agreement.

"Thank you headmaster, and have a good day"

Dumbledore walks away and I push open the door to my room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait, i am already working on the next chapter. Also sorry if this chapter wasn't good, sounded weird, or was short. I am struggling since I started writing this over a year ago my writing style has changed (slightly ig) and im trying to write like that. Also sorry for how Lucius sounded in the letter I had a really hard time writing anything after that. lol
> 
> Hope you all liked it and Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry pov

~flashback " I am not friends with Ron anymore and Hermione isn't either. Now before you freak out let me explain." Neville cuts him off saying they should probably talk somewhere less private. They decide to go into their shared dorm.~

Walking into the dorm Harry closes the door behind him. Plopping down on the bed Neville says " Okay, sorry for cutting you off I just figured this wouldn't be a conversation you wanted others to hear." "it's fine Neville" he says sitting next to him.

Thoughts swirled in his head as he tried to figure out how to explain the situation to Neville.

'So you gonna explain?"

"Oh ya, so basically..."

Harry explained how he couldn't sleep and that he found hermione in the common room all the way to pranking Ron.

"Wow okay so i can definitely understand why you aren't friends with ron anymore, but do you know what your gonna do about this summer?"

"What do you mean"

"Well" starts Neville "you normally stay at the Weasley's because your muggle family treats you like dirt, but now that you aren't friends with Ron anymore it's not like you can stay there"

Neville was right. What is he gonna do? His family will just taunt him and-

His thoughts were interrupted by a quiet knock on the door.

"Harry are you in here?"

Harry gets up as Neville opens the door.

"Sorry if I interrupted anything but if you want to eat anything for lunch i would hurry up and get down there"

"Thanks hermione"

She walks off giving a nod to the two.

"Hey Neville"

Neville turns to look at Harry with one hand on the door knob "ya?"

Not knowing how to put all the things he wants to say in words he panics slightly.

"T-thanks Neville, for everything, really I uh really appreciate it."

Neville gives him a smile. "Harry you dont have to thank me for anything, i'm just being your friend, now lets head down for lunch".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter, im trying to keep the length of the chapters the same since i know it can be annoying when someone has random long chapter mixed with short chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry chapters are short and also this is my first fic that i started writing in the 6th grade (im in 8th) so im sorry if it is trash. hopefully i get better. but yeah i guess tell me what you think


End file.
